Room 513
by Sailor Anime 14
Summary: Dipper and Mabel Pines find themselves in a hospital with no memory of how they got there. But when help comes in the form of Room 513, they'll come face to face with the harsh reality and tragedy that is brought before them.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up not knowing where I was. I tried looking around, but it was too dark to see anything. I carefully stood up from where I was once sleeping and tried to look for a light. Eventually, I stumbled across what seemed to be a flashlight. I turned it on. Now I saw that I was in some sort of hospital setting. There were several beds, a mirror on a back wall, a nightstand with a flower pot, a huge window and one door that will lead me out of here.

I walked over to the mirror and stared at my reflection. I was still my short, scrawny self, complete with my blue and white pine tree baseball hat and my red-orange t-shirt. At first, everything seemed to be fine. I started to check if I lost any memories at all. "Name: Dipper Pines. Age: 12, five minutes younger than-". I stopped mid-sentence. I stared to panic. Where's Mabel?! I ran to the door, but it was locked. "Great." I said to no one in particular.

That's when I heard it. A soft crying sound. I froze. Clutching my flashlight, I looked around the room for the source of the noise. _Be brave, Dipper. It's probably just a creaky pipe or perhaps there's a ghost who's about to tear my throat out…._ I thought to myself. The light eventually reached the mirror I was previously at. The crying got louder. Slowly, I made my way to the mirror. As I once again stared at the mirror, another face rippled on the glass as if I was looking into a pond. There stood the face of a girl, except she looked… blue. Her head was looking down as if she was dead.

"H-hello?" I asked the girl in the mirror. She looked up. It was then that I saw: She. Had. No. Eyes. As I shook in my sneakers, water started pouring from her eye sockets and mouth. That's when I ran. I ran to the window and smashed it with the flower pot. I jumped through the hole I made and dashed down the hallways of the hospital. I kept running, yelling Mabel's name now and again. Finally, I stopped to catch my breath. I didn't know where I was or what I was going to do, but all I knew was that I had to find Mabel and that we needed to get out of here.

I looked down the hallway and decided this was the way I was going to go. Every footstep I took echoed throughout the dark and shadowy corridors. My heart was beating a hundred miles an hour and my hands shook, but I kept going. I needed to find my sister. A yell got my attention. Someone was here with me! Quickly, I flew to see the source of the scream. "Mabel, I'm coming!" My feet skidded as I turned the corner. I froze.

There, on the floor, was my sister Mabel. And above her… were arms. A huge mass with six arms held together by two, skinny legs. Hissing, it grabbed Mabel. "Hey, you!" I shone my flashlight at the creature. It had no effect. Panicking, I threw my shoe at the monstrosity. That seemed to do the trick because it instantly let go of Mabel. I grabbed my twin's hand and ran past the monster, picking up my shoe along the way. "Where are we going?!" She asked. "I don't know!"

After running down the dark hallways, we sat down as I put my shoe back on. "Dipper, why are we here?" I looked at Mabel. "I-I don't know…" I wanted to give her an answer, but I didn't have one. "Whatever's going on, we'll get to the bottom of it together." I smiled at Mabel, who returned the response. We stood, or more likely, Mabel stood and I whacked my head on a bulletin board. "Ow!" As I was rubbing my head, I looked at my injurer.

The entire board was plastered with pink fliers with bold, black text.

" **Want to spend the night at the hospital? Come to Room 513 for some fun!**

 **Games, friends, food and more! It's also free!**

 **(Fliers made by Steven Universe** **)"**

"Do you think this is where we should go?" I asked. Mabel shrugged. "I don't think we have a choice." She remarked. I nodded. "Alright, it's off to Room 513 we go." I shone my flashlight upon the walls, stopping at a sign. It said "Room 107". "Looks like we need to go up a floor or two." I remarked. That was when my flashlight turned off. "Dipper…?" I tried turning it on and off, but nothing happened. "Uh oh." I could feel my face go whiter than usual as the realization sunk in. "W-we have no light."

I started breathing heavier as I took Mabel's hand. "I-it's ok. We can do this…" I lied to both myself and my twin. Placing my hand on the wall, I tried to feel my way to an elevator or to a set of stairs. As we were carefully stepping through the halls, I felt something hard go beneath my feet. "Hang on Mabel, I stepped on something." I reached down and picked up what was under my foot. It felt jagged and pointy, like a piece of glass. I put it in my pocket and kept walking.

Eventually, the hallway stopped and so did we. "Do you think we should call for help?" Mabel asked me. "I'm not sure. I don't want to attract those… things again." "But we don't have a lot of options left and we don't know where to go." I thought about the words she said. I sighed. "I'll try." I took a deep breath and yelled out "Is anybody there?!" My words echoed throughout the halls, sending shivers down by spine. We waited for a few seconds and listened.

That's when we heard it. A faint voice. A human voice calling "Who are you?" We both brightened up. "My name is Dipper!" "And I'm Mabel!" The voiced replied to our call. "Hang on! I'm coming down!" We cried for joy! We're going to be alright! A light shown suddenly caught our attention. Caring that lantern was an older boy, perhaps in his early teens. He has brown hair and wore a brown sweater. "You said your names were Mabel and Dipper?" He asked us. "Yes." I replied. "My name is Wirt. You're safe now."

A low hissing noise rang through the halls. "Oh no." He grabbed both of our hands and hung the lantern on his arm. "Run!" He ran towards the stairs as another freak of nature came down the left hallway. Flight after flight we climbed. As we climbed, I started to take in just how bad our situation was. Bloody arrows were smeared on the walls. Arms and legs were strewn about as if they are sprinkles on a cake. Lights were flickering and doors were smashed open.

We finally made it to Level Five, but not before Mabel and I collapsed onto the floor. Wirt helped both of us to our feet. "We're almost there." He said. The older boy hung his lantern out in front of him and we walked in silence. Finally, we got to the fabled Room 513. Wirt took out a key and unlocked the door. He swung it open to reveal a large room, filled with boxes, sleeping bags, lanterns and flashlights and most importantly enough, people. "Welcome to Room 513."


	2. Chapter 2

I looked around at our new haven. Besides Wirt, there were five other people there, three boys and two girls. One boy, who wore a pink shirt with a yellow star on it, ran up to Wirt and hugged him. "Hey buddy. How are you doing?" Wirt ruffled the small boy's black curly hair and smiled warmly. "Pretty good. Greg's doing fine as well." He pointed to a small boy in the corner of the room with a tea kettle on his head and a book in his hands. Wirt sighed in relief.

As Wirt walked up to Greg, I turned to the door and locked it. "Thanks." The boy stood next to me, a hand stretched out in friendliness. Mabel took the hand and shook it. "My name's Mabel and this is my brother Dipper." "My name's Steven. Steven Universe." He smiled a kind smile at us. I placed the dead flashlight upon the card table. A boy with a red hoodie was talking to a blond girl while a dark haired girl was looking out the window. I took a deep breath and asked "So… What's going on?"

The dark hair girl looked at us. "Come with me." She took our hands and went outside Room 513. She sighed a deep sigh. "Sorry I have to do this, but it's just hard to explain with little kids in with us." "I understand." Mabel said, nodding. "It's just, well…. Those monsters just showed up one day. Hissing, grabbing people and…." The girl paused. "A-anyway, I did a pretty good job defending myself from the Clusters, but as I was fighting them off, I blacked out and woke up here." "Is that what those things are called? Clusters?" I asked. "According to Steven, yes."

"I see…." Mabel looked at me. "So how did you guys meet?" She asked. "The same way you guys did: Woke up in this hospital, saw that there were still humans left and banded together to survive." The girl opened the door and went back into Room 513. "Oh by the way," she remarked. "My name is Mariette." We in turn gave our names. I sat down in a fold up chair as I had to think about the situation at hand. Cluster monsters roaming the hospital, the world as we know it gone and no one remembers how they got there, or more importantly, how we're still alive.

Taking the place of window watching was the boy with a red hood and brown hair. Mabel walked up and stood next to him. "I never thought it could be this bad. I mean, I've fought monsters before, but I didn't realize that it would spiral out of control." Mabel peered out of the window. "D-Dipper…." I stood up. "What?" I walked up to the window. It was only then did I see the full terror of the catastrophe. Cars were smashed, lights were flickering and everywhere you looked there was a Cluster, each more terrifying than the last. They were shuffling along the parking lot, dragging theirs arms and legs along like a typical zombie.

"Oh my God." That's all I could say. It made me wonder just how long I was in that room with the mirror. How was I going to find the people I know? Are they even still alive? Is Grunkle Stan ok? What about Wendy or Soos? I turned to Mabel only to see that she was clutching her chest and tears were falling down her cheeks. I put my arm around her shoulder, in which she embraced. "Dipper, will we be able to live through this?" She asked. After a moment I responded with "I don't know. I really don't know."

The fiery red ball that was the sun slowly sunk down showing that night was coming again. Our group of survivors decided that is was best that we got to know each other better. I tried to sit down like the rest of our group, but something sharp poked my leg. I took whatever was poking me out of my pants pocket. I took out the object that I stepped on in the hospital hallway. It was a thin shard of some type of glass that colored a brilliant red.

Steven stared at the shard, wide eyed. "Dipper, where did you find that?" He asked. I could hear a sadness in tone in his voice. "I was walking through the hallway and I stepped on this." "C-can I have it?" Tears were forming in his big eyes. I nodded and handed over the shard. Sniffing, he stood up and went over to a white cabinet that stood on the west wall of the room. I turned in his direction to see him open the cabinet up. There, on a shelf, were four small boxes filled with shards of different colors. Steven put the red shard with other like it. "What are those?" Mabel asked. "These," he turned to us with a tear running down his face "were the Crystal Gems."


	3. Chapter 3

I looked into the small boxes that were placed upon the shelf. "Crystal Gems?" I asked. "Yeah, they used to take care of me." Steven replied. "They used to take care of the entire group, actually." They fought off the Clusters from Beach City for the longest time." As I made a mental note that Beach City might be the location of our hospital, Steven continued with his story.

"But eventually, something happened to the Clusters. They became more aggressive, more terrifying… The Crystal Gems couldn't handle them and one by one, they're now sitting in our cabinet." "I'm so sorry…" Mabel put a hand on Steven's shoulder in sympathy. "Perhaps if we collect all of their shards I can make them come back…" The tone of his voice wavered, as if he knew in his heart that it's impossible to bring back his care takers. Then again, this kid said that he was raised by rocks, so I wasn't sure how on earth he was going to bring them "back from the dead".

I returned to the circle and sat down, my pants pocket free of gem shards. "So shall we start over?" A blond girl with a red headband with two spikes on the top asked our group. "Sure. You know what my name is." Marinette remarked. I nodded and turned to Steven. "And I know who you are. You're Steven Universe." Steven beamed at the fact that I remembered his name. "So… what are your names?" I turned to the remaining four characters. "I'm Star and this is my best friend Marco!" The girl that called herself Star threw her right arm around Marco and proceeded to comically choke him. "Star! Air!" She let go with an "Oops, sorry."

"Well I'm Wirt. And this is my brother Greg." Wirt pointed to the kid in the tea kettle on his right. Greg looked at with big, dark eyes, then looked away. It must have been hard for the kid, he only looked to be five years old. I mean, I fought zombies before, but I was never prepared for anything this big of scale. Now that I thought about it, I don't think any of us were. Most of us were probably normal kids before the Cluster apocalypse began. But now, with these freaks of nature walking around and killing us, I don't think Mabel and I can ever live a "normal" life again.

"Marinette, will we be like this forever?" Mabel asked, which gave Marinette a guilty and worried look on her face. "I-I don't think so! I mean, of course not! W-we'll get out of here somehow!" she lied. "If only that would be that easy. With the Crystal Gems gone and Star's wand missing, what choices do we have left?" Marco remarked as Marinette rubbed her ears and looked down. "Hey, we can get through this." I said to the circle. "Yeah, my bro and I have faced waaaayy tougher enemies in the past before! What can a three armed cyclops do to us?" I smiled. Mabel always knew how to lighten a room up.

"Well, before we do any big plans, I say it's time for bed." Wirt stood up from the linoleum checkered floor. He stretched his arms out and went to a nearby sleeping bag. "I take it we don't have pajamas?" "Nope." He replied. And he turned on his side and started to fall asleep. I laid upon a pillow and stared at the ceiling. As the lights suddenly went out, my mind decided now it was the time that it was going to recall everything that happened.

I couldn't get to sleep that night. Everything just went by me as if I was looking out the window of a speeding bus or something. I carefully stood up, grabbed a door key and a flash light and went outside into the halls. I walked down the hall where the room numbers got larger, but it felt more as if I was sleep walking. I just couldn't grasp the fact that I wasn't able to see anyone I loved any more. Mabel was the only family I had left as far as I knew. I gripped my flashlight harder at the thought.

I shone my light upon the walls to find a clock. "12:36" it read. I kept walking until I reached Room 599. My flashlight revealed that this door was different from the other doors. It had police tape rapped all around it, along with bicycle chains and a sign that read "DO NOT RELEASE! NO MATTER WHAT!" written in bold letters. Out of curiosity, I decided to place my ear upon the door.

At first, I didn't hear anything. But then, a low breathing noise came from the room. It sounded like something was dripping from within the room. I pressed my ear closer when, BAM! Something tangible slammed its weight against the door, the slobbering noise getting even louder. I clapped my free left hand against my mouth and turned off my flashlight with my right thumb. For the longest time, it seemed, the wet source stood there next to the door. Then, slowly, the thing behind the door went away.

I sped walked back to Room 513 and threw myself upon my pillow. Now I knew I wasn't going to sleep that night? What was that? What was that noise? What is a Cluster? What made it so dangerous that Room 599 had to be locked up with chains? I knew I wasn't going to get any answers any time soon, but the thoughts in my head buzzed like a beehive. I laid upon the ground for what seemed to be centuries, but I slowly, but surely closed my eyes and fell into an uneasy sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I felt something poke against my cheek. Opening my eyes, I turned to find Mabel poking me with her hand. "Good morning my wonderful brother!" She smiled as I slowly sat up and stretched my arms out. "Good morning Mabel." I remarked. I looked out the nearby window to see the bright blue sky outside. I stood up and looked down, only for my heart to drop when I saw the parking lot once again filled with Clusters. It looked like I was going to stay here for a while.

"Good morning, Dipper." I turned to find Wirt opening a cardboard box that was lying on the floor. "Oh, good morning." I peered inside the box. It was filed with cans of mandarin oranges. Wirt took a can out of the box and brought it to the white cabinet. He open said cabinet and got out several bowls. As he placed the bowls upon the card table, he turned to me and asked "Hey, can you wake up Greg for me please?" I said "Sure" and walked up to the sleeping kid.

He was hugging his tea kettle in what I assumed was comfort. I knelt down to where he was sleeping. "Uh, Greg, it's time to get up." Sure enough, he opened his eyes. I didn't notice this before, but his eyes were very pink. I wondered if he had been recently crying as we slowly stood up and walked up to Wirt. Wirt bent down and gave the oranges to his brother, who went on to eat them with his hands.

Wirt poured another can into a bowl, then asked "Do you want some?" I nodded and obtained the oranges. I sat on the floor next to Marinette, who was still snoring in her sleeping bag. She was in a pose that her left arm one direction, her right arm in another and a line of drool was starting to escape her mouth. Part of me wanted to wake her up, but on the other hand, she looked so funny that I wanted to wait and see if she said anything. Well, she did say something. A name. "A-Adrien…"

I looked at the sleeping teenager. "Who's Adrien?" Marinette blinked. "W-wha…?" Realizing what she was doing, she instantly sat up and whipped the drool off of her face. "Y-you didn't say the name Adrien, did you?" she asked. "Well, you were talking in your sleep and, well, you mumbled something like that." I remarked. She turned a bright red and replied with "I see". She coughed and then turned to me. "Adrien was my…. friend…. back when everything was normal. But I'm not sure if he's even alive anymore…" She rubbed the back of her head with her hand.

"I see. I'm sorry." I went back to eating my oranges. "It's fine. It's just… you know." She said. I got up and went to Mabel. She was talking to Star and Steven about something about ice cream cats. "Want some oranges?" I asked. She nodded and took a slice. "So as I was saying, I loved Cookie Cat, but their replaced it with those dumb Lion Lickers and…."

As the group continued their chat about ice cream, my mind went back to my adventures I had last night. Just what WAS the secret monster in Room 599? I knew in the back of my mind that this question will give me nothing but trouble, but at the same time, I just had to know. Perhaps Clusters could infect humans somehow and there was an infected mutant in that room.

I walked up to Wirt once more. "Say Wirt," I went on to ask. "Were the six of you the only people that I should know about?" He looked at me with a confused look on his face. I continued my question. "I mean, there weren't any previous team members that, I don't know, died or something, right?" I guess that did the trick because he shook his head. "Not that I'm aware of. Greg and I joined the team last. So if there was someone that died, I'm not aware of it. Why?" "Oh, just wondering." I lied. So perhaps Clusters don't infect humans like zombies. But then, what was behind door number 599?

I went back to everyone's favorite window to watch the Clusters that were down below. I watched a Cluster drag a human arm across the lot. I winced and turned away. How could anyone live like this? Who was the person that costed so many lives and ruins many others like mine and Mabel's? I felt a hand place gently on my shoulder. It was Steven's. "Are you ok?" He asked me. I nodded. "Thanks for asking." I said. "Look, things may be looking rough, but we have each other." And then he started to sing a song I never heard before.

 _If you're fused and you're on the rise,_

 _you can count on the eight of us taking you down,_

 _cause we're good and evil never beats us,_

 _we'll win the fight and then go out for pizza!_

 _We, are Room 513!_

 _We'll always save the day!_

 _And if you think we can't,_

 _we'll always find a way!_

 _That's why the people of this world, believe in_

 _Dipper, Marinette, Marco, Mabel, Wirt, Greg and Star!_

 _and Steven!_

Steven's song got met with a roomful of an applause. "Aw, it was just a silly song I used to sing as a kid!" He said, blushing. "Hey, if it's from your past, hold on to it. Because it looks it'll be the key to surviving this Armageddon." I said with a warm smile. Steven nodded and I finally decided now was the time to finish my mandarin oranges.


	5. Chapter 5

At first, the day went by uneventful. That's when the silence was interrupted by a loud WHAM! The air went dead silent as we all turned and looked at the door. "Do you think…?" Marco tried to speak, but he was interrupted by the same loud wham that interrupted us before. All eight of us quickly huddled together on the right side of the room. We stood there as a group, waiting for what was going to happen next. Very slowly, Steven tiptoed towards the door with his hand placed firmly on his stomach.

Steven placed his ear next to the door and listened. After a few seconds, he sighed and walked back to our group. "I think it's gone." He said. "And I think we should start hunting these Clusters down again." Star punched her right hand with her left and had a face of determination on her face. Wirt, on the other hand, was quick to hesitate. "I don't think so, Star. Those things are dangerous." He said. "What?! I've faced worse things than a leg that walking on two arms!"

"Star, I don't want to argue. We're already in a bad enough situation as it is, the best we can manage is to keep safe." Star wasn't having any of Wirt's authority, however, and stormed to the door. "Marco, come on! Let's go kick some monster butt!" Star waited in anticipation, but Marco looked away from his friend. "Look," Star turned and faced Marco. "I know that the situation at hand is more difficult than what we faced at your home, but I'm not going to wait for help that will never come."

That gave the brown haired teen ager a look of shock. "S-Star…" He reached out to her, but Star grabbed the door knob. Wirt grabbed her shoulder, which resulted to a karate chop to the face. Clutching his face, he saw the blond girl return to the door. "Star…" Steven approached the blond girl. "I-I'm going with you." Star turned to Steven. "Thanks, I'll need the extra help." She smiled to the curly haired boy. "Do you think we can stop by Room 500 first? There's something I need to get." Star nodded as she opened the door and the two walked out of the room.

All this time, I was just standing there like an idiot. I didn't want to interrupt the conversation, but now that both Steven and Star have gone outside of the room, I knew that something had to be done. "What do we do?" I asked Wirt. Wirt stared at the door. "We need to get them back." He clenched his fists into balls as he muttered something about his next course in action. I, on the other hand, was already creating a way to get back those two.

I grabbed a flashlight and a couple cans of oranges and walked across the tile floor to the door. I turned to Mabel and without a word, she was already at my side. "Wirt, you look after Greg and the others. My sister and I will search for Star and Steven." Though how I was going to get them back will be the hard part. The two of them individually seem like confident and justice seeking enough, so having both of them will be a challenge. I opened the door and Mabel and I stepped out into the semi dark hallways of the hospital.

I heard the clicking of the door, but I just went on ahead and kept walking. Our sets of footsteps echoed throughout the hallways of the fifth floor. As we continued on our search, I started to really take in the settings of this place. The walls were muted in color, blood stains were here and there on the otherwise shiny floor and occasionally there would be a flickering light that just made everything more tense and unnerving. I felt Mabel's hand grasp my own. Poor Mabel. She must've been terrified. But we've fought off zombies and demons before this, so it's not like we couldn't hold our own in a fight.

We got to an elevator and pushed the button. _I hope we find those two_ I thought to myself. The elevator door opened and a hand attached to another hand scuttled out. We entered the blood stained elevator and pushed the 2 button. We stood there without a word. However, the hard silence was starting to get to me, so I struck up a conversation as we were exiting our ride.

"Say Mabel, do you know anything about girls in mirrors?" I asked. "Does Giffany count?" she asked. "No, Mabel. She was in a computer. Computers aren't mirrors." "But they're shiny like one." She remarked. "Well, anyway, there was just a really creepy thing that happened to me when I first work up here. See, there was blue ghost girl and she had no eyes and it was really weird." After a moment of silence, she asked "Are you sure you weren't on something?"

I was going to answer that question when a loud screeching sound interrupted me. Mabel and I ducked behind the corner of a wall. I put a finger to my lips as I listened at what appeared to be a Cluster. All of a sudden, there was a loud poof sound and then a clatter of something hard hitting the floor. "Nice one, Steven!" My eyes got wide as I turned the corner. There, in the hallway, was Star and Steven. But something was different. Because Steven appeared to have a giant, thick, pink sword in his hands.


End file.
